Amir stands on a balcony and throws a ball to his dog, who is at ground level. The ball's height (in meters above the ground), $x$ seconds after Amir threw it, is modeled by: $h(x)=-(x-2)^2+16$ What is the height of the ball at the time it is thrown?
Answer: The height of the ball at the time it is thrown is given by $h(0)$. $\begin{aligned} h( 0)&=-( 0-2)^2+16 \\\\ &=-(4)+16 \\\\ &=12 \end{aligned}$ In conclusion, the height of the ball at the time it is thrown is $12$ meters.